


Toga Party

by junko



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fluff, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junko/pseuds/junko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo notices that Renji has arrived late and somewhat... underdressed to the Halloween Party in the Seireitei.  When Ichigo asks Renji about it, he gets much, MUCH more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toga Party

**Author's Note:**

> Rated mature for the subject matter only. A sequel to "Late for the Party."

“Is that… a bed sheet?” Ichigo asked, giving Renji’s ‘costume’ another once-over.

Shoving a stick of the bonijiri yakitori into his mouth, Renji gave Ichigo a side-long glance and said, “It’s a toga.”

“A toga?” Ichigo repeated in disbelief. “Dude, it’s blue and black checkered and you just knotted it at your hip. I don’t think any self-respecting Roman would—“

“I didn’t say I was no Centurian,” Renji snarled around a hunk of meat. “I’m a drunk frat boy.”

“Nailed it,” Ichigo was forced to acknowledge. “I still say you could have put a little more effort in, big guy. Rukia’s only been planning this Halloween party for a month and a half.”

Renji managed to look a little chagrined. Leaning in to Ichigo as he filled up his plate again, he said, “Look, I was going to go as a mummy-pirate, but… uh, I ended up heels over head, if you know what I mean, and, well, let’s just say the bed sheets were handy.”

Heels over…? “Wait, what? You were having sex? Like, just now?” Ichigo felt his face flush as images from those magazines Kon kept under his bed flooded his brain. Except, somehow with Renji. 

And all those tattoos. Writhing... shuddering… shaking. 

Ichigo suddenly noticed the little bite marks on Renji’s skin and the scratches on his ribs. His hair was down and seemed kind of damp, like he’d been sweating. Ichigo had never seen anyone right after sex.

Live, anyway. 

Or that he knew for sure. 

Renji pulled back from the buffet and gave Ichigo a long look that only served to heat Ichigo’s cheeks even more. “Heh, look at you. I think I broke ya, kid. You’re all flustered. It’s cute.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Ichigo blustered, trying to cover his embarrassment. But, even he knew it was weak. What he really wanted to say was: ‘What was it like?’ Then it suddenly occurred to Ichigo that, beyond his usual experience, it took two to tango. So, who was the other person?

He found himself glancing around the room filled with Halloween revelers, hoping to spot the other sheet or a pillow case or some kind of clue.

Ichigo was fairly horrified to see Ikkaku seemed to have cut some eye holes in a white sheet. He only knew it was Ikkaku, because he still carried Hōzukimaru slung over his shoulder. Then there was Orihime, a kind of pumpkin-ghost person. Ichigo’s eyes went wide with possibilities and glanced back at Renji ready to ask who-what-where, but Renji had walked away. When Ichigo spotted him, Renji was taking a second full plate of food over to… Ulquirroa?!

No… that was Byakuya in some kind of bat-winged…

Wait.

Byakuya?

Renji and Byakuya?

Oh. 

Oh!

Watching the way Renji subtly set his arm on the tansu behind Byakuya and leaned back to talk to him, all relaxed and at ease, it seemed so… obvious. 

Uh… so, then that meant Byakuya had been naked, too. Naked and rolling around with Renji...? Did they kiss? Did they….?

“What are you thinking?” Rukia’s voice in his ear nearly made Ichigo jump out of his skin.

He’d just been thinking about her brother naked. “Um….” Flailing around for a safe subject, Ichigo looked around nervously and then finally awkwardly settled on, “Nice party. I mean, uh… cool costume.”

Rukia frowned at him like she could see right through him. “Okay,” she said skeptically. But, then she smiled up at him brightly and added, “You, too. I like the Franken-thing you have going on.”

“Yeah, thanks,” he said. Rukia did look awfully cute in that little pink skirt and those tiny little bat wings. Ichigo had no idea what she was supposed to be, though. A devil? Or maybe the girl version of whatever Byakuya was going as, which was…? Ichigo’s eyes slid back over to where Renji and Byakuya were standing. Byakuya seemed to be staring right at him and nodding to something Renji was whispering in his ear.

It was really not cool how much Byakuya looked like Uliquirroa. What if Orihime saw him? She’d totally freak out.

“Are you even listening to me?” Rukia wondered.

“Yeah, no, hang on a sec,” Ichigo said, handing Rukia the drink he’d been sipping and marching over in the direction of Byakuya.

Renji must have seen the determination in his stride or the look in his eye, because Renji’s posture straightened, as though he were about step in front of his captain protectively. But, Byakuya’s arm shot out, stopping Renji.

“Kurosaki,” Byakuya said when Ichigo was standing in front of him.

“What are you playing at?” Ichigo demanded. “Orihime was totally traumatized by that guy you’re impersonating! I demand you take that off right now.”

Renji choked a little laugh.

In his usual monotone, Byakuya merely said, “Very well. But, only if you take if off me.”

Take it off him…? Byakuya Kuchiki couldn’t really be suggesting that…. No, of course he wasn’t! This was some kind of challenge, right? Well, fuck that guy. “You think I won’t?”

“No, I’m rather hoping you will.” They stared at each other for a long moment, and then Byakuya gave Renji a look and sighed, “You may be right about him after all, Renji.”

“Nah,” Renji said with a toothy grin. “It ain’t that, Taicho. I totally forgot. The kid’s only fifteen. He’s a _virgin_.”

“Sixteen!” Ichigo protested. But, that was really the only point he could argue. “I’ve been… busy, okay?”

Byakuya nodded as though something had been decided. “I see. And here I thought Urahara and Yoruichi had been complete in their instruction.” Byakuya turned and walked away. Over his shoulder he said, “Find out the boy’s preferences, Renji. If they’re amenable, bring him upstairs.”

Renji just looked Ichigo up and down and said, “So you wanna?”

Lose his virginity to two guys at once?

Well, Ichigo never did anything half way. He squared his shoulders. “Right. Let’s do this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I will write the actual sex. Yes, I'm a giant horrible tease. 
> 
> I'm sorry, really! But, this last line just seemed like a perfect ender for the funny parts. Plus, I suspect the sexy bits *might* end up less silly, and I thought, if nothing else, the smut deserved its own post. (That way if people want to leave it here and up to their imaginations, they can.)


End file.
